Problem: Solve for $x$ : $9x = 5$
Divide both sides by $9$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{9x}}{9}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{5}}{9}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{9}x}{\cancel{9}} = \dfrac{5}{9}$ $x = \dfrac{5}{9}$